


Inside

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 乱伦预警, 继兄弟设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 光之NPC应援文，是来自群友讨论的梗www求在国服的玩家～活动期间如果愿意给爱梅一票吧！背景是以前群内讨论过的。大概就是说光是哈迪斯父亲再婚对象的孩子，原本只是兄弟的他们突破了兄弟情感走到了一起。今天两人父母要出去二次蜜月，只剩下两人的屋子里面他们夜晚开始了初次的结合。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Inside

光迷迷糊糊从睡梦中清醒，映入眼帘的是深蓝色的窗帘，与握住自己右手的那只大手。他一开始还有些迷糊，有些不知道自己在哪里。这肯定不是他的卧室，毕竟他因为母亲喜欢一直没怎么改变过自己床单的花色。即使他已经十八岁了，母亲依旧喜欢给他用上面有棕色小熊花纹的床单。这好像牵扯到一些什么心理学上的补偿理论，他的继兄大概跟他说过这些名词。他当时的注意力似乎都放在了对方喝完水以后显得红润的嘴唇上，又或者是在对方摸著自己性器的手上。总而言之，那复杂的专有名词并没有这样进入光的大脑中。

他眨了眨眼睛，月光从没有拉好的窗帘照射进来，刚好落在那抓住自己的大手上。或许是因为人种的关系，他的继兄明明也没大自己太多，身材却比自己大上近乎一圈。明明在学校还算是运动社团常拉去当帮手的光，在这人怀中就显得小了许多。他盯著对方被冷白月光照得几乎发亮的手好一会儿，随著意识的逐渐清醒，身体的一些感觉也逐渐复苏。

他的后穴夹著一根东西，那是他继兄在今晚做完以后没有拔出去的性器。光觉得这样的姿势很古怪，屁股有些热热涨涨地，肚子里面好像还被灌满了东西。他空著的左手摸了摸自己的肚子，这样的感觉真得太奇怪了。他摇了摇自己的右手，有些想要把自己的手从继兄的手里抽出来。只是他才摇了几下，对方似乎就从睡梦中被吵醒。

「嘘……好好睡。」光感觉到自己的身体又被拉得更里面了一些。如果说原本两人之间还有一点距离，现在可以说是完全贴在一起。他的后背贴著继兄的腹部，头顶在对方的下巴下面，整个人都被包裹了起来。如果只是这样的姿势，光或许会觉得很舒服，在满满的安全感之下入睡。毕竟他小时候也是这样，过早失去父亲的他虽然不曾表现出来，偶尔还是会有那么些许的不安感。在被母亲带到这个家以后，光就很喜欢跟在这个长他六岁的兄长身后。他曾经以为自己会被厌弃，毕竟这样年龄的男孩子总是不喜欢有个过小的跟班。然而他的兄长并没有嫌弃他，总是带著他不说晚上还抱著他睡。至于两人是怎么走到今天这一步，光有些不明白不过也不打算纠结此事。

光稍稍动了动屁股，里面含著一个东西真得很奇怪。这么一动让他忍不住回想起昨天睡前发生了什么事情，毕竟直到昨晚之前他们只是会互相处碰性器，偶尔顶多会替对方用嘴弄一次的关系而已。他们一直都小心谨慎，毕竟这屋子里头还有父母在。直到昨天，一直以来繁忙于公务的父亲说了要带母亲去二次蜜月。母亲其实有些想要带上他们，他和哈迪斯却拒绝了这个想法。光还记得自己牵著兄长的手在门口与父母道别，他还记得父亲对自己和哈迪斯眨了眨眼睛，似乎是在说感谢他们的识相。

那个晚上的晚餐他们都没有吃多少，简单弄点面包，黄油与母亲昨晚弄好的蘑菇浓汤。光在踏入哈迪斯房间的时候很是紧张，就算没有之前先说好，他们也都有了一种默契。他还记得他来的时候哈迪斯还在洗澡，不一会儿只穿著黑色的浴袍走了出来。哈迪斯头发上面还有未干的水分，发梢有细小水珠落到了他的胸膛上与肩上。他的脸因为洗澡的关系显得比平常红了许多，金色的眼睛里面有著情欲以及浓烈的情感。这样的情感让光有些紧张，同样只穿著浴袍的他开始有些担心。

哈迪斯的浴袍看著就是很大人的款式，当然对方这年龄也确实是大人。然而自己还穿著小熊浴衣，背后跟胸口位置都有一只棕色的小熊脑袋，看著就很孩子气。光有些许不安，他不希望对方只把自己当个孩子。

「哈迪斯……」他才说了对方的名字，就被继兄长直接吻住了嘴。光有些慌乱，对方的舌头太过灵活，而呼吸又再这么靠近的距离。他只能无力地闭上眼睛，被亲得直接放倒躺在床上都不知道。在他好不容易被放开的时候，他浴衣的腰带也已经被解开了。他的兄长一边轻啄著他的嘴唇，勾著他伸出舌头来与之共舞。一边则是开始摸起他已经兴奋起来的性器，只是简简单单的套弄就让光几乎当场交代在对方手中。

光不停喘气，看著对方充满情欲的脸他就觉得自己的脸颊也跟著发烫。他很早就喜欢自己的继兄长，至于这份感情什么时候变质他也不知道。他只知道自己主动地伸手去勾祝对方的脑袋寻求亲吻，双腿打开好让对方的动作更方便一些。哈迪斯跟他又交换一个接吻，只是这次的亲吻没有之前那样浓烈。他被教导转身趴在床上，脱去浴衣自己抬高屁股。他小声而紧张地跟哈迪斯说自己已经好好洗过了，按照哈迪斯之前教的那种方式。他听见哈迪斯笑了起来，亲吻了一下他后腰称赞他是个乖孩子。光有些想要抗议，他觉得自己可不是小孩子。但是与对方的年龄相比，被说一声乖孩子似乎也没什么不对。

他的后穴很快就被哈迪斯涂抹了润滑油的手指玩弄，这是第一次被进入到这样的地方让光很紧张，却又因此而感到新奇欣喜。在他的观念里面会做这样的事情肯定是因为喜欢，而哈迪斯喜欢他，光是这样的念头就能让光开心。手指在他的后穴进进出出，光抓著床单不知道该压抑自己的喘息还是就这样直接发出声音来。哈迪斯似乎是注意到他的紧张，亲了亲他的尾椎说今晚父母不在。

这就像是一个信号一样，让光发出了连串断断续续的呻吟。哈迪斯一直问他这样是否舒服，他也会老实地回答对方那边觉得很奇怪，那边觉得舒服。兴许是因为哈迪斯的态度太过自然，似乎这样的事情非常正常。光最后已经会告诉哈迪斯要摸到哪里他会开心，甚至恳求对方多摸摸那个让他舒服的位置。他的后穴很快就不只是容纳手指，兄长庞大的性器就这样抵了上来。

光有些紧张，他问对方他们是不是应该准备一些套子之类的东西。但是哈迪斯却问他有没有跟别人做这样的事情，这话让光有些不高兴，他怎么会和哈迪斯之外的人做这个事情？他不高兴地夹了夹自己的屁股，故意学著收缩后穴想要让这个乱说话的人吃苦头。但是那个吃苦头的人显然是他自己，他被兄长压在身下不停肏，肏得他一开始还有力气呻吟学著书上写的那些话语。但是过了一阵子以后他只能细细呜咽，声音听著似乎就像个可怜的小狗。

他被兄长顶得乱七八糟，阴茎被对方抓在手中套弄把玩，顶端不停摩擦那高级床单。光的乳首也同样摩擦著这床单，磨得他觉得自己整个人都不对了。他想要回头告诉哈迪斯这感觉太奇怪也太满了，涨得他肚子好像被弄得突起了一样。事后他回想他大概也确实说出口了，因为哈迪斯的性器在他体内瞬间大了一圈。光有些紧张慌乱，最后被对方安抚似地亲著嘴，右手也被对方的手给抓住。这种感觉就像是他整个人被哈迪斯掌控了一样，带点不可思议地，光并不讨厌这种被哈迪斯掌控的感觉。

他不知道他跟哈迪斯第一次做爱到底做了多久，他好像射了几次，又好像被翻过来又翻过去地操了几回。他只知道自己最后睡了，睡在对方的身下失去意识。而当他再次醒来就是现在，他的屁股夹著对方的性器，而对方抱著自己睡。

「哈…哈迪斯…..」光小声地说著，在欢爱过后说这些话让他有些不好意思。「你的东西在我身体里面……这好奇怪…能出去吗？」因为整个身体都被抱住的关系，光只能摇晃摇晃一下自己的屁股来提醒哈迪斯。然而他很快就发现自己这是一个彻底错误的选项，随著他的动作哈迪斯的性器似乎涨大了不少，对方的手也不再只是安分地抓住光的手，而是慢慢收了回来抚摸他的身躯。哈迪斯的手开始在他的身上游移，把少年的欲望又似乎再次挑起来了一些。他感觉到对方亲吻自己的头顶，浓厚鼻音的声音听著性感又低沉，像是在哄一个不肯好好睡觉的小孩子。

光被摸得有些舒服，他稍稍动了动腿，身上欲火被点了起来。他被哈迪斯这么简单摸著又小小高潮了一次。只是他可怜的性器今晚吐出太多东西，现在只有一点点的液体出来。在高潮过一次以后光的心跳加快，人也又困了不少。他又扭了扭屁股，他想要好好睡觉了，但是他兄长的性器还是没有从他体内出去。

「哈迪斯…你…你顶在我里面…有点不舒服……」他抱怨著，用头去蹭蹭对方的下巴，就像是什么小动物一样。然而他的兄长并没有太大反应，似乎是在把他弄高潮以后就又陷入睡眠。光有些无奈，他想要从对方怀中爬出去。既然对方这么累，那他自己把那性器拔出来也不是不可以。只是他被抱得太紧了，只要稍稍动一动似乎都是把哈迪斯给吵醒。光尝试了几次，在对方被闹得似乎有些不高兴，凑在他耳朵旁边问是不是还要再来一次之后不敢动作。他没一会儿就听到哈迪斯沉稳的呼吸声，对方似乎是真得很累。

「好吧……晚安，哈迪斯。」他抓起对方的手亲了一下，缩在对方怀中入睡。

**

隔天的光是在摇摇晃晃的环境中醒了过来，他的兄长抱著他直接去了房内附设的浴室。光有些紧张，想要下来自己走，身体却因为一晚上不怎么动而显得僵硬许多。他的兄长先把他抱入淋浴间，开了热水以后就这样连在一起帮他洗澡。光觉得这洗澡也太没有效率，但是有时候人做的一些行为与效率无关。他舒服地与靠在哈迪斯的怀中，任由那双手在自己身上游移抹著肥皂泡沫。他们连接起来的部位那自然也是被温度恰当的热水冲过，黏了一晚上了得这样才能拔出来。

光有些抱怨地蹭著哈迪斯，说昨晚就跟你说了拔出来，今天就不必这样麻烦。哈迪斯倒是没说什么，帮他洗了会儿以后突然按压他的小腹问他是不是想要上厕所。光确实想要尿尿，但是被对方这样问了以后他又紧张了起来。不知道为什么，他本能地明白哈迪斯没打算就这样放过他。光被这么抱著走到了马桶前，哈迪斯让他的膝盖跪在了马桶圈上，手扶在了洁白的水箱上。

「哈…哈迪斯？！」光有些紧张，他总觉得自己要明白对方干什么了。 不出他的意料之外，他的兄长一边从后面浅浅地操他，一边用手套弄著他的性器。昨天已经被使用过度的性器今天早上本来是连晨勃的反应都没有，现在却被摸著挺立了起来。「哈…哈迪斯不要…不要这样…」光很紧张，尽管昨晚两人算是彻底坦诚相见，但是他不想要在哈迪斯的面前尿尿。

他紧张地乱动，在被对方扣住腰身之后是彻底动不了。哈迪斯一边亲吻著光的头发与脸颊，轻声哄著他说尿出来没有什么关系。光心想这怎么可能没有关系呢？这多羞耻啊！然而整个被做软的身体根本无法抵抗对方的肏弄，就算他一直想要让哈迪斯放他下来然后关上门出去，他还是被顶得不停呻吟喘息。他浑身发软，这别样的快感让他也逐渐开始享受起来。他的心中仍存有羞耻心，然而这羞耻心此刻却近乎成了最好的催化剂。光不知道自己呼喊对方的声音什么时候变得暧昧许多，他耳朵里面只有交合处传来的水声，还有哈迪斯落在他身上的亲吻。

他的身体很烫，他猜测这大概是因为激烈性爱的缘故。哈迪斯的动作越来越快，撞得他的小腹几乎都要被性器给顶起来。光不停摇头，只是这已经不再是拒绝而是下意识的反应。他的性器在哈迪斯的把玩之下涨大，偏偏又没有精液可以射出。他的前端被哈迪斯用指腹快速摩擦，摸擦得他不停乱喊些无意义的字眼。

在即将要到的时候他不停发出恳求，希望那拨弄他小口的手能停下。他不希望弄脏哈迪斯的手，对方看著似乎是没有什么感觉继续玩弄那敏感而脆弱的部位。哈迪斯似乎比光还清楚他的身体，在尿液飞出之前他的兄长已经把手换到他的根部开始挤压套弄，就像是农场里面给乳牛挤奶一般。尿液完美地落入马桶中，光的身体因为快感抽搐了好一会儿才停下。他的兄长在他抽搐过后才终于插著他软软的身躯高潮，又是许多的东西射入他的体内。光整个人都软得不像话，窝在对方怀中被抱著走来走去。他们一起坐入浴缸，这次他的兄长似乎终于满足地没有继续玩弄他的身躯，而是好好地开始清理。光很喜欢这样温柔的哈迪斯，他也想要跟对方说会儿话，只是他的头又开始一点一点。明明才刚起床他又累得不行了。

光最后被哈迪斯用大毛巾包裹起来擦干，就这样全裸地放回了哈迪斯的床上。或许是因为哈迪斯的被子跟床很舒服，光觉得就这样裸著睡也不坏。他努力撑著眼皮看对方换衣服，哈迪斯可以说是完美的身躯在太阳光底下照得有些发亮，就像是他曾经看过的那些希腊雕塑一般。喔，当然如果以希腊雕刻家的眼光来看，哈迪斯的性器可能就是里面不太完美的部分。它太大了，以当时的审美来说这有点破坏比例平衡。

光胡思乱想些哈迪斯之前教过他的东西，在对方走过来亲了一下他的脸，浅浅地又交换一个吻以后才入睡。哈迪斯说要给他准备早餐，光很是期待。

end


End file.
